Dylan, Alex, Audra, Sheila and Allen move to Smythewood.
In one of the penultimate episodes of the orignal series, Dylan Harper; Alex Corwin; Sheila Harper Watkins; Allen Watkins and Audra Harper all prepare for their move to Smythewood, Pennsylvania. Eventually they all move back for the continuation, HF: New Beginnings. The morning shone on a bright new morning. Dylan, Alex, Sheila, Allen, and Audra were ready to make the four hour trip down to Smythewood. Everyone was having a good breakfast, in preparation for the big move. "I wish you didn't have to go so soon," Shelby said to her son, a look of sadness on her face, "but since everything you have is down there, now, I am sure that you should get down there." "We've got the last load going with us, and granted that isn't much" Dylan explained to his mother, "Sheila and Allen have their things moving, and Audra has been moving her things at the same time. So, it's been getting taken care of." "You've no need to worry, Aunt Shelby," Sheila said, "Allen, Aunt Velda, Audra, Alex and I will be making sure he's all right." "Indeed," Audra said, "Dylan has Alex, and he has the rest of us too." "That does make me feel a lot better," Shelby said, "so, when are you all leaving?" "In a couple of hours," Sheila said, "Allen and I will lead, and Dylan, Alex and Audra will be behind us." "Which should allow us a bit of time to see the falls once more, before we split from here," Dylan said. "It will also allow us to be able to see the town just once more." "You've got the right idea," Alex said. "You all be careful," Shelby said. "We will, Aunt Shelby," Audra said. Not long after breakfast, Dylan, Alex, Sheila, Allen and Audra went to the falls. They watched the river cascade over the limestone craggs, just like they had most of their lives. "I can't believe that we won't see these for a long time," Audra said, "except for when we make our visits here." "Me neither," Sheila said, "this park is special to all of us and will always be special for our family." The five then took a walk around the town that was so dear to them for most of their lives. Audra kind of felt out of place, because she hadn't been around the town as much as Dylan and Sheila had. Audra had grown up in Paris, where her mother, Samantha, had lived while working as a model; Allen was in Merrillton, where he had been born and raised; and Alex had lived in London. They looked at the former Archer-Watkins fashion house, which was basically no longer in operation. It was moved to Smythewood, where Sheila was also going to be a professor in Fashion Design at Smythewood University. The office was now empty and still. The city of Brockton had bought it and was considering putting some county offices there. Amy Smythe had called Sheila, a few days earlier, and told her about the new building where the fashion house was. It was now offically called Sheila Watkins designs. Also, surprisingly, Amy's mother, Clarissa, wanted to be involved in the fashion house. Sheila gladly welcomed her aboard. She believed that with the Smythe money working with the Harper money, Sheila Watkins Designs would be a major success. They walked down Scituate Avenue, Harpers Falls' main street, past the familiar stores that they knew and loved. Most of them would still remain despite the name change. The only thing that was changing was the name of the town. Harpers Falls would become a part of Brockton. A couple of hours later, they were all back at the mansion, and were about ready to leave. Sheila's white Montana, and Dylan and Alex's red Vibe were in the circular drive, and ready to take the four hour drive down I-95 to Philadelphia. "How long do you think it will take?" Shelby asked. "About four hours," Audra said, "we're taking the interstate all the way down." "We will call you as soon as we get there," Sheila said, "and we will drop you a call when we stop for lunch." "I already called my dad and my Aunt Victoria," Allen said, "I also told them the time we should be there." "You all be careful, ok?" Michael said, "Our love goes with you." "Thanks, Dad," Dylan said, as he hugged his father, "Well, this is it." "You know you can do it, you know?" Michael said to his son, "You're every inch a Harper. Beneath the free-spirit, the core of the Harper is so evident." "And a Harper NEVER gives up, and does everything with honor!" Dylan smiled, knowing the motto that had been a part of him for almost his entire life. "Anyssa and Bryan will be leaving tomorrow," Sheila said, "so will Aunt Velda. Alissandra and Jennifer will be leaving with them at that time. So that will be the case. I will call Aunt Vel when we get there tonight." The goodbyes were touching and heartwarming. Sheila looked at the huge mansion she had lived in as a child, and also for so long before she married the love of her life. Allen took her hand, "Ready, my love?" he asked. Sheila nodded, "Yes, sweetie," she said, "I am." They went into their Montana, Sheila being helped into the driver's side. "Are you ready, Dyl?" Audra asked her cousin. "Yes, my dear cousin," Dylan said, "I really am." He helped Audra in the second seat of the Vibe; Alex got in the drivers side and Dylan on the Passenger's side. "We're dividing the driving chores," Alex said smiling, "all three of us." "Be careful," Shelby said, "all of you." "We will, Mom," Dylan said, "and Philly really isn't that far away." "I know, sweetheart," she said, giving her son a kiss, "I can't help but worry." "Love you, Mom and Dad," Dylan said. "We love you, baby," Shelby said, as she saw Dylan's Vibe and Sheila's Montana pull out of the circular drive and out of the estate, on their way to their new home. Shelby's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Michael," she said, "our little boy has grown up." "Darling," Michael said gently, "it was time. Dylan has come to his own, you know that." "Yes," she said, "I know." Meanwhile, at one of the guest houses, Anyssa was talking on the phone to Susannah. "Hi, honey," Susie said, "how are the plans?" "Dyl, Alex, Sheila, Allen and Audra left a little bit ago," she said, "They are on their way down there. Bryan, Velda, Alissandra, Jennifer and I will be heading there tomorrow." "I see," Susannah smiled, "one half goes first and then the other, eh?" "Guilty as charged," Anyssa laughed, "but it worked out best for the traveling. This way, we don't all descend on them in one shot." "Sounds practical," Susannah said, "I am sorry we won't be able to help you move down there, what with everything going on." "It's all right, Susie," Anyssa said, "I understand perfectly." "Ellen told me that she is going to call them when they get in later," Susie said, "she won't let something like this pass her by." "And after we get down there," Anyssa said, "the group we will be living with, will be all going into Philadelphia for the day and night. Kind of a welcome party." "You all have a great time," Susannah smiled, "and I will let you know when Ellen and I will come to visit you." "Sounds lovely," Anyssa said, "love you, Susie." "Love you too, Nyssa," Susannah said, "talk to you before you move tomorrow." Anyssa broke the connection. She saw the Vibe and Montana pull out earlier with everyone else. She was excited, but was also very nervous. A new chapter was opening up for everyone in her life. Nancy Webber, meanwhile, was planning her next move. She had received a job offer, but it was back in her home country of Australia. She would leave that evening. Shelby drove her to the Providence Airport. Shelby was still a bit sad about Dylan moving. "I know it's tough for you, Shelby," Nancy said, "but you know, Dylan is grown." "I know, Nancy," Shelby said, "I know he is grown up, but in so many ways, he is still my baby. I do miss him." "He is on his own, and is independent," she said, "that is the main thing. Life is beginning for all of us. Some good, some bad, and other's in between, but change is also very good. Sometimes the changes aren't what we hoped for, but the idea of moving on and taking on a new juncture of life is always the challenge. Dylan will be with the people that he loves and who love him. He won't be alone." Shelby smiled, and gave Nancy a hug. "I will remember that," Shelby said, "and best of luck to you back in Australia." "Thank you," Nancy said, and a few minutes later, she was on a plane headed back to Melbourne. Shelby drove back to Brockton, and met her husband. "Michael," she asked, later that night as they were in bed, "do you think we did all right as parents?" "My love," he said to Shelby, "we did a wonderful job with the children. Dylan and Rosemary grew up wonderfully. Both are very independent, and are clearly Harpers. Even Aileen, rest her soul, turned out all right. So did Hannah. We did a wonderful job with them all." "So we did a good job?" Shelby asked, still needing to hear that. "Yes, honey," Michael said, "we did a fantastic job." With that, Shelby felt more secure, and she was able to go to sleep and to be ready for when Anyssa, Bryan, Alissandra, Jennifer and Velda would leave in the morning. Category:Episodes Category:Hall of Fame Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila